The Joys of Fatherhood
by MidnightThoughts
Summary: All little bit of father/daughter fluff between Sakura and Kurogane.  Kurogane begins to regret ever asking 'what's wrong' A little bit of KuroFai fluff at the end.


**Just a little one-shot that I thought up a few nights ago. I think that Kurogane would make a really good father and that he acts as a dad towards Sakura and Syaoran. There's a little bit a KuroFai fluff at the end. For people who know that they don't like that ship, please don't leave flames protesting their relationship. If you don't like that sort of thing, you don't have to read that part, the rest of the story is about Kurogane and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Tsubasa then Kurogane and Fai would have many more interactions within the story. Unfortunately I don't, which is why I'm on fanfiction to begin with.**

Kurogane was sitting on the couch in the newest place they had arrived at. Apparently this place had something called 'apartments' that they had to pay a 'rent' on. Kurogane thought that it was really expensive for the couple of days that they were going to be in this world, but the magician just smiled and handed over the money that the princess had won them at some game they were playing on the corner. He had to admit, to himself at least, that the place was pretty nice. Not that he was ever going to tell that to the mage.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the princess walked into the room. Well it wasn't so much walking as dejectedly dragging herself. She plopped down onto the couch and rested her head on her hands, her elbows on her knees.

"Hey." Kurogane said, concerned. The princess rarely got upset or depressed like this. Something really bad must've happened for her to be acting like this.

"What's got you so upset?" he asked her.

She sighed dejectedly. "I wonder if I'm pretty." She mumbled, as if to herself.

"Wha-" Kurogane's eyes widened as he looked around frantically, trying to find the fairy. Why wasn't he ever here when you actually needed him? He would be the better person to talk to her about this. He dishes out compliments like they're necessary for survival. He was the one who was all touchy feely and just…better to deal with this.

"W-why are you thinking about things like that?" He said gruffly, trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Oh! N-never mind!" The princess gasped, her face reddening in embarrassment. "Forget I said anything."

'Oh I wish I could.' Kurogane thought, resting his head on his fist. He would have _loved_ to drop the conversation right there and _never _go back to it again, but as he glanced at her, the girl just looked so dejected that he had to say _something_.

"Look." He said. "You are a …beautiful little girl." He finished, feeling his face heat up. He never said things like this. What was this group doing to him?

"That's the problem!" She said upset. "I'm only seen as the cute little girl, nothing more. I'm not blind, I've seen other girls, and I know I don't have any…" She trailed off, unconsciously clutching at her chest.

'Oh dear god.' Kurogane thought as he realized what she was getting at. 'Please let this end.' He thought dragging his hand down his face.

"Anyways." The princess continued. "I know that _he_ would never look at me that way, especially when we're around people like Yuko-san, and those women from Oto country. They're all so beautiful and…"

"Ok stop stop stop stop." Kurogane said tiredly, massaging his eyes. "Alright, first, that kid doesn't have eyes for anyone but you, so you don't have to worry about that." He said and Sakura blushed. "So you don't have to try and be older than you are. You're exactly as you're meant to be right now. You'll grow to be a beautiful young woman in time, so don't try to rush things. And as you grow, your…er….body….will grow too." He said, his face on fire now. This was a conversation that he'd never imagined he'd ever have to have. He reached over and ruffled her hair. "So don't worry okay?" He told her.

"Ok." She nodded and smiled. She got up and hesitated for a moment before hugging him quickly.

"Thanks Kurogane-san." She said and scampered away happily.

Kurogane was stunned for a moment before groaning and letting his head fall against the back of the couch. A pair of arms slipped delicately around his shoulders from behind.

"Awww, Kuro-daddy." Fai cooed into his ear. "You're such a sweetheart. I always knew that underneath that scary exterior you were just a great big softie." Kurogane's eye twitched and he opened his eyes to see Fai staring at him from above.

"If you were there the whole time then why didn't you **help **me?" Kurogane growled dangerously.

"I was giving Sakura-chan and Kuro-daddy a chance to bond." Fai said, kissing his cheek and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"You just wanted to see me get embarrassed." Kurogane complained, putting a hand on the mage's head.

"Aww, but you were so cuute." Fai sang, lifting his head and showing one of his rare 'true' smiles. He stood up and turned to walk away, but Kurogane grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, with an evil grin.

"Now now, Kuro-puppy." Fai said, with a teasing smile. "Let's not be possessive." Kurogane growled and pulled him over the back of the couch, onto his lap. Fai threw his arms around his neck just as the princess walked back in the room.

"Kurogane-san, have you seen-" She let out a quiet 'eep' as she saw their position.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan." Fai said with a smile and a wave.

"H-hello Fai-san." She said, before running back out of the room. Fai laughed at her reaction while Kurogane just groaned again.

"Someone is probably going to have to explain this to her." Fai said, poking Kurogane in the chest, still laughing.

"Oh no, that one falls on you." Kurogane said, dumping Fai onto the couch and making a speedy retreat.

**So, I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are much appreciated, they bring rainbows and allow me to ride unicorns into the sunset. Lol. Thanks. :)**


End file.
